Einen Ozean weit entfernt
by Buffy017
Summary: Fortsetzung von Was wäre wenn...?: Brian lebt inzwischen seit 2 Jahren in London. Er und Justin halten, unbemerkt vom Rest der anderen, Kontakt. Werden sich die beiden wiedersehen?
1. Chapter 1

**1. Welcome to Great Britian**

"Der Tag ist viel zu schön, um Trübsal zu blasen." Sean lehnte in der Tür. Sein rötlichbraunes Haar war, wie immer, perfekt gestylt. Er trug eine graue Hose und ein loses sitzendes, blaues Hemd. Die grünen Augen musterten den gutaussehenden Mann vor ihm. "Deine gute Laune ist ekelhaft," erwiderte Brian mit einem leichten Grinsen. Er fuhr sich durch sein dunkles Haar. Ich muss dringend zum Frisör, dachte er bei sich und warf einen entnervten Blick auf den Zettelwust vor ihm. Sean schüttelte den Kopf und trat zum Fenster. Das Büro hatte einen wundervollen Blick auf die Themse. Es war später August und einer der vermutlich letzten wirklich schönen Tagen. Viel zu schön, um weiter über Verträgen zu brüten. "Komm schon Bri. Die Papiere laufen dir nicht weg." Brian hob eine Augenbraue. "Leider nicht. Wohin willst du mich diesmal schleppen? Hyde Park?" Sean schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte geheimnisvoll. "Warte es ab!"

Brian und Sean hatten sich auf der Eröffnungsparty der neuen Vangard & Partners -Filiale in London getroffen. Sean Labster war Fotograph und ein verdammt Guter. Brian hatte die Chance genutzt und ihn als freien Mitarbeiter verpflichtet. Auch, wenn er Sean attraktiv fand, hatten die Beiden nie miteinander geschlafen. Sie waren Freunde geworden. Inzwischen wusste Sean fast alles über Brian. Es war erlösend, sich mit jemand völlig Unbeteiligtem unterhalten zu können. Sean verlangte nichts von Brian, nicht so wie Michael. Brian hatte ihm sogar von Justin erzählt.

DieBbeiden stiegen in Seans kleinen Mini und kämpften sich durch den Verkehr aus der Stadt. Sie fuhren über eine Landstraße, umgeben von grünen Wiesen. In der kleinen Stadt Penshurst hielten sie an. Die Stadt wurde beherrscht von einem wunderschönen alten Landschloss, das umgeben war von prächtigen Gärten. Brian stieg aus dem Auto und atmete tief die frische Luft ein. Sean schaute in wissend an. Brian hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervorzulocken war schwierig und es gelang ihm nur höchst selten. "Komm," sagte er schließlich. "Es ist nicht weit"  
Die Beiden schlenderten über die Straßen, vorbei an alten Häusern, kleinen Läden und liebevoll gepflegten Vorgärten. Das Schild einer Kunstgalerie stach Brian sofort ins Auge. Sean nickte, auf Brians fragenden Blick.

Die Galerie war klein, aber sehr geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Die meisten Gemälde zeigten Landschaften aus Kent. Es gab aber auch einige Portraits. Eine junge Frau saß hinter einem Schreibtisch und kaute Kaugummi. Als sie Sean sah, sprang sie auf und fiel dem Briten um den Hals. "Sean, ich freu mich so! Was machst du hier?" "Alles ok, Lou. Du kannst mich wieder los lassen." Die junge Frau, Lou, errötete und ließ Sean los. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf Brian. "Ist das dein neuer Freund?" fragte sie neugierig. Brian verdrehte die Augen, während Sean laut lachte. "Gott bewahre. Das ist Brian, ein guter Freund. Brian, das ist Louise. Mein Schwester." Brian nickte. Er kannte Louise aus Erzählungen. Lou legte die Stirn in Falten und strich das lange schwarze Haar zurück. "Mein Bruder hat von dir erzählt. Du arbeitest in dieser neuen Werbeagentur." Brian nickte.  
"Komm Brian. Sieh dich in Ruhe um. Ich werde solange den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch mit meiner Schwester austauschen."

Brian genoss die Ruhe der Galerie. Ein kleiner Ventilator ratterte im Hintergrund und von der Straße war das Lachen von Kindern zu hören. In solchen Momenten vermisste er Justin am meisten. Der Blonde hätte die kleine Galerie auf Anhieb gemocht. Brian konnte sich vorstellen, wie er vor einem der Gemälde stand, die blauen Augen konzentriert auf eine Kleinigkeit gerichtet. Er lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war 2 Jahre her, seit er den Blonden das letzte Mal gesehen hatte und doch konnte er sich jede Einzelheit seines Gesichts ins Gedächtnis rufen.  
"Alles ok?", fragte Sean besorgt und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Brian nickte. "Lou und ich wollten eine Kaffee trinken gehen. Kommst du mit?" "Nein, ich bleibe noch etwas." Sean nickte und ließ Brian allein. Er kannte seinen Freund inzwischen gut genug, um ihn in einem solchen Augenblick nicht zu drängen. Außerdem konnte er sich vorstellen, an wen Brian im Moment dachte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, stieß er einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Brian schmiss seine Jacke auf das weiße Sofa und ging zum Kühlschrank. Leer, dachte er resigniert und schaute auf die Uhr. Seufzend griff er zum Telefon und rief den Lieferservice des Asia Palace um die Ecke an.

Brians Wohnung in London hatte viel Ähnlichkeit mit seinem alten Loft. Ein großer Raum, wo Küche, Ess- und Wohnzimmer in einem war. Ein paar Designermöbel waren im Raum verteilt. Ein Durchgang führte zum geräumigen Schlafzimmer und eine Tür neben der Küche zum Bad. Trotz der Ähnlichkeit zu seinem alten Heim, hatte sich Brian noch nie wohlgefühlt in dem neuen Loft. Es war kalt und still. Niemand kam unaufgefordert vorbei, nirgendwo lagen Klamotten oder Kinderspielzeuge herum. Er vermisste sogar das Portrait vom nackten Mann.  
Das Klingeln an der Tür kündigte das Essen an. Brian bezahlte den jungen Boten und trug die gebratenen Nudeln in die Küche. Mit dem Essen in der Hand ging er zum Telefon, um seinen AB abzuhören. Keine Nachrichten.

Am Anfang war er von Anrufen überschwemmt worden. Michael hatte täglich mehrere Male angerufen und Lindsay und Debbie mindestens alle zwei Tage. Doch mit der Zeit, waren die Anrufe seltener geworden. Brian hatte zu viel zu tun, der Zeitunterschied war zu groß und auch seine Freunde lebten ihr Leben weiter.  
Brian schüttelte den Kopf und stellte die Nudeln weg. Er überlegte, ob er Sean anrufen sollte. Vielleicht könnten sie was trinken gehen. Er hielt das Telefon bereits in der Hand, als ihm einfiel, das Sean nicht da sein würde. Er war mit Mark zu einem Date verabredet. Brian grinste sarkastisch. Er konnte sich Sean bei keinem Date vorstellen.

Er warf einen Blick auf seinen Computer und überlegte, ob er nicht doch lieber in einen Club gehen sollte. Doch wenige Minuten später saß er in seinem Bett, den Laptop auf dem Schoß. Im Hintergrund lief leise Countrymusic - eine von Seans CDs. Er loggte sich in seinen Instant Messenger ein. Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, als er die erste Nachricht erhielt.

_J.: Es ist Freitag. Solltest du nicht die Londoner Clubszene unsicher machen?  
B.: War ein anstrengender Tag.  
J.: Das sagst du immer. Was ist mit Sean?  
B.: Hat ein Date.  
J.: LoL Sean, ein Date! Da würde ich ja zu gerne Mäuschen spiele. Ich dachte, er wäre die britische Brian Kinney Version.  
B.: Es kann nur einen Brian Kinney geben. Wie war dein Tag?  
J.: Frag nicht. Ich habe in den letzten Tagen kaum geschlafen.  
B.: In zwei Wochen ist es vorbei.  
J.: Ja, endlich.  
B.: Hast du dich schon entschieden, was du dann tun willst?  
J.: Nicht wirklich. Ich werd mir erst Mal ein paar Wochen Ruhe gönnen. Daphne heiratet nächsten Monat und ich werd ein paar Tage bei ihr und Ron in Seattle verbringen.  
B.: Mhm. Was ist mit dieser Agentur? Media?  
J.: Media Future. Mal sehen.  
B.: Sie ist gut. Dean Crown hat einen hervorragenden Ruf und Ashley Smith soll ein wahres Genie sein.  
J.: Ah, Mr. Kinney hat seine Hausaufgaben gemacht. Du denkst, ich sollte Mr. Crown treffen?  
B.: Schaden wird es nicht. Aber du musst wissen, was du willst, Justin.  
J.: Ich war heute bei Gus. Er wächst so schnell. Bald wird er größer sein, als ich.  
B.: Das ist nicht schwer. Wie geht es ihm?  
J.: Er ist ganz aufgeregt auf seine große Reise. Er will einen Haufen Sachen mitbringen, um sie dir zu zeigen. Im Moment ist Spongebob sein Liebling.  
B.: Der Schwamm. Na Bravo! Das kommt davon, wenn man Lesben Kinder großziehen lässt.  
J.: Sei lieb. Du liebst Lindsay.  
B.: Pfff! Wie geht es dem Rest der fabelhaften Runde.  
J.: Em hat einen neuen Freund. Juan. Er spricht kaum zwei Worte Englisch. Oh und der Detectiv ist bei Debbie eingezogen. Michael ist knallrot angelaufen. B.: Muss er jetzt Daddy zu ihm sagen!  
J.: LoL Ich glaube, Ben hat ihn wieder beruhigt. Hör mal, ich muss weiter machen. Leider malt sich das Bild nicht von allein zu Ende.  
B.: Ja, ich muss auch noch einiges erledigen. Justin, pass auf dich auf.  
J.: Du auch._

Seufzend schaltete Justin seinen Computer aus. Er vermisste Brian so sehr. 2 Jahre waren vergangen und nichts hatte sich an seinen Gefühlen verändert. Am Anfang war er überrascht gewesen, dass Brian den Kontakt nicht abbrach. Eine Weile schrieben sie Mails oder SMS, dann kam Justin auf die Idee mit dem Chatten. Auch wenn es schwierig war, schafften sie es wenigstens einmal in der Woche mit einander zu sprechen. Keiner der Anderen, außer Gus und Lindsay, wussten von dem Kontakt. Es war schon komisch, dachte Justin. Es fiel ihnen leichter über die Distanz miteinander zu reden.  
Seufzend stand er auf und streckte sich. In der Mitte des Lofts stand eine Leinwand mit einem halbfertigen Gemälde. Sein Abschlussprojekt. Noch zwei Wochen und er wäre von der Schule erlöst.

Es war komisch gewesen, ins Loft zu ziehen. Er hatte sich einsam gefühlt ohne Brian. Doch es war eine gute Lösung gewesen. Er konnte sich so, voll auf seine Malerei konzentrieren. Er arbeitet noch ab und an im Diner, um seine Kasse aufzubessern, aber ohne Mietsorgen brauchte er das Geld nicht wirklich.

Justin hatte kaum etwas im Loft verändert. Selbst die Designermöbel standen noch an ihrem Platz, auch wenn Justin sie zuhängte, wenn er malte. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl, bei dem Gedanken etwas zu verändern. Irgendwie war Brian so immer noch bei ihm.

Langsam trat er zu seinem Gemälde. Das Gespräch mit Brian hatte eine Idee in ihm wachgerufen. Mit neuem Enthusiasmus riss er das alte Bild von der Staffelei und griff nach seinem Pinsel.

_So, hier ist nun der erste Teil der Fortsetzung von "Was wäre wenn...". Da jetzt leider mein Urlaub zu Ende ist, kann ich nicht sagen wann das nächste Kapitel kommt, ich versuche mich aber zu beieilen. Reviews sind wie immer überaus gern gesehen:))_


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Schattentanz**

_J.: Hey.  
B.: Selbst hey. Fertig?  
J.: Nicht wirklich. Aber meine Hand hat nicht mehr mitgespielt.  
B.: Warst du regelmäßig bei der Therapie?  
J.: Brian, in 2 Tagen muss ich meine Abschlussarbeit präsentieren und sie will und will nicht fertig werden. Ich habe andere Sorgen, als meine störrische Hand. Und hör auf, mit den Augen zu rollen!  
B.: Gut, aber versprich mir, dass du nach deinem Abschluss wieder hingehst.  
J.: Mach ich. Ich finde es süß, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst )  
B.: Wie geht es Daphne?  
J.: Guter Versuch! Aber ich weiß trotzdem, dass du dir Sorgen machst. Daphne geht es gut. Sie ist noch hibbeliger als sonst. Sie hat heute ihre erste Anprobe für ihr Kleid. Sie will mir morgen die Bilder per Mail schicken.  
B.: Ich wusste nicht, das du in die Modeberatung eingestiegen bist. Hast du dich wegen dem Job entschieden?  
J.: Ich wollte, dass alles nach meinem Abschluss entscheiden. Aber du hast recht, ich sollte Media Future eine Chance geben.  
B.: Ich habe immer Recht.  
J.: Glaubst du ;-)! Ich werd jetzt versuchen ein paar Stunden zu schlafen.  
B.: Gut, ich hab auch noch jede Menge zu erledigen. Und Justin... du schaffst das!_

Mit einem Lächeln schaltete Justin den PC aus. Dass Brian an ihn glaubte, rief ein warmes Gefühl in ihm hervor. Er warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf die große Leinwand. Er wollte, dass das Bild perfekt wurde.  
Justin nahm den Pinsel auf. Vielleicht konnte er ja doch noch ein wenig arbeiten. Aber schon nach wenigen Pinselstrichen, verkrampften die Muskeln in seiner Hand und er ließ mit einem lauten Fluch den Pinsel fallen. "Also gut, du hast gewonnen!" murmelte er wütend vor sich hin.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Der dort," meinte Sean und zeigte in Richtung eines dunkelhaarigen Latinos. Brian schüttelte den Kopf und bestellte einen weiteren Whiskey. Der Club "Devils Dance" war gut besucht, die Musik war laut und dröhnend. Viele der Gäste kamen regelmäßig, doch ein großer Anteil der Besucher waren Touristen aus Europa und Amerika. Das war einer der Punkte, die Brian so anziehend fand. Die Männer blieben ein paar Tage in der Stadt, hatten Spaß, guten Sex und verschwanden dann auf nimmer wiedersehen. Der andere Grund, warum der Club Brian gefiel, war die Ähnlichkeit mit dem "Babylon". Auch, wenn er es niemandem erzählen würde, vermisste er sein zu Hause manchmal und das "Devils Dance" schien, wie ein Stück zu Hause.

"Du bist heute aber besonders wählerisch. Was ist los mit dir?" fragte Sean. Die Beiden waren seit 2 Stunden im Club und Brian hatte nur an der Bar gestanden und getrunken. Normalerweise hätte er schon 3 oder 5 Typen abgeschleppt. Sean wusste, dass Brian vorhin mit Justin gesprochen hatte. Danach schien der Dunkelhaarige immer nachdenklich und in sich verschlossen. Sean seufzte und nahm ein frisches Bier vom Tresen. "Wie geht es Justin? Ist jetzt nicht irgendwann seine Abschlussfeier?" Brian nickte und stürzte den Whiskey hinunter. Der Barkeeper stellte ungefragt ein neues Glas hin. Er kannte die Beiden inzwischen gut genug, um ihre Vorlieben und Gewohnheiten zu kennen.  
"Es geht ihm fantastisch." "Gott Brian, du bist betrunken. Komm, ich bring dich nach Hause." Sean nahm den Anderen beim Arm und führte ihn, trotz dessen Proteste, zum Ausgang. Schweigend fuhr Sean zu Brians Loft.

"Also, was sollte das?" Brian sah ihn fragend an und holte eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank. Mit schnellen Schlucken leerte er die Flasche und ließ sie achtlos auf den Boden fallen.  
"Was?" fragte er schließlich gereizt. "Komm schon, erzähl es mir." Brian fuhr sich durch sein Haar, eine Geste die seine Nervosität und Ratlosigkeit zeigte. Eine Geste, die immer dann auftrat, wenn es um den jungen blonden Amerikaner in Pittsburgh ging. Sean setzte sich geduldig in einen Sessel und wartete.  
"Er treibt sich zu hart an, ohne Rücksicht auf seine Gesundheit zu nehmen. Seit Wochen arbeitet er nur noch und schläft kaum. Und er hat aufgehört zur Therapie zu gehen!" Sean nickte. Er wusste von Chris Hobbs und Justins Problem. Und er wusste auch, wie sehr es Brian noch immer quälte. "Er ist Erwachsen, Brian. Justin ist ein kluger, willenstarker und mutiger Mann, der auf sich selbst aufpassen kann." Brian seufzte und ließ sich endlich auf dem Sofa, Sean gegenüber nieder. Er schloss die Augen und nickte. "Ich weiß. Aber..." Sean lächelte verständnisvoll. "Aber du vermisst ihn. Du machst dir Sorgen um ihn. So was passiert, wenn man jemanden liebt. Man macht sich Sorgen, Vorwürfe, kann nicht schlafen. Aber Brian, Justin geht es gut. Und du solltest jetzt dringend ins Bett gehen, außer du willst Charles Liston morgen mit einer Fahne gegenübertreten. Das wäre bestimmt ein toller erster Eindruck!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zufrieden schaute Justin auf sein fertiges Werk. Es war später Abend, kurz nach 11.00 Uhr um genau zu sein, ein Tag vor dem Abgabetermin.  
Das Bild zeigte zwei Tänzer, auf einem blauen Untergrund. Die verschiedenen Schattierungen des Blaus und die wellenartigen Kreise, deuteten einen Ozean an. Die beiden Tänzer waren an den beiden entgegengesetzten Seiten des Bildes. Verschwommene Schatten, nicht klar zu erkennen, festgehalten in sehnsüchtigen Bewegungen. Ein ganzer Ozean trennte die beiden Tänzer und trotzdem, waren sie zusammen und tanzten zur selben Musik. Mit einem Lächeln signierte er das Bild und füllte den Bogen, für das Bewertungskomitee aus.

Nervös wartete Justin vor der schweren Eichentür. Er war als Vorletzter an der Reihe und ihm gegenüber saß Stacy Worn, die unruhig an den Fingern kaute. Er schenkte ihr ein knappes Lächeln, das sie dankbar erwiderte. Justin hatte nicht viel mit Stacy zu tun gehabt, aber schließlich saßen sie jetzt Beide im gleichen Boot.  
"Mr. Taylor." Die leise Stimme der Schulsekretärin schreckte ihn auf. Mark Stark trat grade aus der Tür. Er lächelte glücklich und nickte den beiden Wartenden zu. Dann rannte er mit schnellen Schritten den Gang entlang. "Bitte kommen Sie, Mr. Taylor. Das Komitee ist bereit." Justin nickte und folgte ihr mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen. So hatte er sich das letzte Mal, bei seinem ersten Ausflug zur Liberty Avenue gefühlt.

Das Komitee bestand aus 3 Leuten. Mrs. Morgan, Mr. Percy und Mr. Alson.  
"Justin, bitte setzten Sie sich," begrüßte Mrs. Morgan ihn freundlich und deutete auf dem Stuhl vor den 3 Lehrern. Justin lächelte verhalten und versuchte das nervöse Zittern seiner Finger zu verbergen. "Nun, Mr. Taylor," begann Mr. Percy, der in einer Akte vor sich blätterte, "Sie sind ein wirklich schwieriger Kandidat. Ihre... Schwierigkeiten bei den Standarttechniken sind allgemein bekannt. Warum haben Sie sich also für ein Gemälde entschieden"  
Justin räusperte sich und antwortete mit dünner Stimme: "Nun, am Anfang wollte ich auch eher etwas auf meinem Grafikcomputer machen. Aber das Motiv, das mir vorschwebte, war mit dem Programm nicht zu realisieren"  
Mr. Percy nickte. "Sie hatten erst ein Portrait als Abschlussarbeit angemeldet und es dann kurzfristig geändert. Wie kam es dazu"  
Justin straffte die Schultern. Langsam ließ die Nervosität in seinem Magen nach. Die Fragen hatte er erwartetet und sich darauf vorbereitet. Er atmete tief durch, bevor er antwortete. "Es war sehr spontan, wie ich zugeben muss. Mein Portrait kam nicht so gut voran, wie gehofft und da habe ich mit... einem Freund gesprochen. Er wohnt zur Zeit in London, sein Sohn und seine Familie lebt aber hier. Mir kam der Gedanke, das dies ein wundervolles Thema für ein Gemälde wäre. Die Sehnsucht, die weite Entfernung"  
Mrs. Morgan lächelte. "Ich nehme an, dieser Freund war mehr, als nur ein Freund?" Justin nickte und errötete leicht. "Wir waren fast 2 Jahre zusammen, mehr oder weniger." Die Lehrerin nickte und notierte etwas. Mr. Alson rückte seine Brille zurecht und deutete auf das Bild, das neben dem Tisch stand. "Was stellt es da, Justin? Beschreiben Sie Ihre Gefühle."

Justin schluckte. Vor diesem Teil hatte ihm gegraut. Über seine Gefühle zu sprechen, über Brian und ihre Beziehung, viel ihm schwer. "Wie gesagt, ich vermisse ihn sehr. Dafür steht die Weite des Ozeans. Der Ozean, der Amerika und England voneinander trennt und die Entfernung unüberbrückbar erscheinen lässt." "Warum der Tanz?" fragte Mrs. Morgan dazwischen. "Nun, wir haben getanzt... auf meinem Abschlussball. Ich kann mich nicht wirklich daran erinnern, nur Bruchstücke." Die Lehrer nickten. Sie kannten den Vorfall, der vor 5 Jahren durch die Presse gegangen ist.

"Nun, Mr. Taylor," sagte Mr. Percy nach einer kleinen Pause. "Sie sind ein großes Talent. Sie haben durchweg gute Noten, Ihre Mitschüler beschreiben Sie als ruhig und hilfsbereit, Ihre Lehrer sind beeindruckt von Ihrem Willen. Was haben Sie vor, wenn Sie uns verlassen"  
Justin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich werde mich bei einigen Agenturen bewerben: Werbeagenturen, Computeranimatoren und so weiter." Mr. Alson nickte zustimmend. "Das hört sich alles sehr gut an. Aber tun Sie mir, tun Sie uns allen einen Gefallen - malen Sie weiter. Ihr Talent wäre in einer Agentur verschwendet. Ihre Werke gehören in eine Galerie und später vielleicht in ein Museum."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Und?" Debbie, Emmet, Michael, Ben, Ted und Jennifer standen vor dem Schuleingang und sahen Justin aufgeregt entgegen. Justin strahlte und umarmte seine Mutter. Stolz zeigte er sein Zeugnis und die Abschlussurkunde vor. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, Brian davon zu erzählen.


	3. Chapter 3

_3. Unerwartete Geschenke_

"Mr. Kinney? Ein Paket wurde für Sie abgegeben." "Danke, Sara." Die zierliche Blondine nickte und lächelte, während sie die Tür für den Paketboten offen hielt. Der Bote brachte ein sperriges Paket ins Zimmer und lehnte es gegen die Wand. Mit einem kurzen Nicken in Brians Richtung verschwand er wieder und Sara schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Brian seufzte. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen, kein Wunder, saß er schließlich seit Stunden vor dem Bildschirm, um seinen neuen Kunden zu beeindrucken. Er fuhr sich über seine Augen und stand auf, um das Paket näher in Augenschein zu nehmen.  
Ein leichtes Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht, als er den Absender las. Er hatte eine ziemliche gute Vorstellung, was es war. Vorsichtig löste er die Pappe und den darrunterliegenden Stoff.

"Sara?" Sara sah auf, als Brian sie ansprach. Er lehnte an der Tür zu seinem Büro. "Sagen Sie Mark Bescheid, dass er das Bild aufhängen soll. Ich mache eine Stunde Pause." Sara nickte und griff zum Telefon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Justin schaute neugierig den weißen Umschlag in seiner Hand an. Es war kein Absender drauf und keine Briefmarke, also musste er persönlich in seinen Briefkasten gesteckt worden sein. Der blonde Künstler ließ die restliche Post unbeachtet liegen und ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder. Vorsichtig öffnete er das Kuvert und holte ein Blatt Papier heraus.

_"Danke für das Bild. Es hängt gegenüber von meinem Schreibtisch. Immer, wenn ich es ansehe, fällt mir dein Gesicht und dein Lächeln ein, als wir auf deinem Abschlussball tanzten._

_In dem Umschlag findest du ein Flugticket. Es ist an kein bestimmtes Datum gebunden, genauso wie der Rückflug.  
Außerdem sollte auf der Post ein Päckchen für dich hinterlegt sein. Es ist ein kleines Geschenk für Daphne zur Hochzeit._

_Genieß deine freie Zeit und feiere.  
Brian"_

Mit zitternden Finger holte er das Ticket aus dem Umschlag. Hin- und Rückflug nach London. Erstaunt und ein wenig peinlich berührt (Gott sei dank war niemand hier!) bemerkte er, dass ihm eine Träne über die Wange lief. Am liebsten wäre Justin aufgesprungen sofort nach London aufgebrochen. Aber erst kam Daphnes Hochzeit, dann der Geburtstag seiner Mutter und das Vorstellungsgespräch bei Future Media. Er seufzte und legte die Tickets auf den Tisch. Vermutlich würde es eine Weile dauern, bis er die Chance hatte, zu Brian zu fliegen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_J.: Ich hab das Ticket bekommen.  
B.: Hm!  
J.: Hör auf so tun, als ob es dich nicht interessiert. Am liebsten wäre ich noch heute geflogen.  
B.: Daphne wäre erfreut gewesen.  
J.: lol Bestimmt. Erst wäre ich dran gewesen und dann du. Riskiere nie den Ärger einer Frau, vor ihrer Hochzeit.  
B.: So weise Worte aus einem so jungen Mund.  
J.: Hast du getrunken?  
B.: Wie kommst du darauf?  
J.: Gefällt dir das Bild?  
B.: Ich hab es aufgehangen, oder?  
J.: Komm schon, sag mir was du denkst. Es ist mir wichtig.  
B.: Gut. Es ist wundervoll, du bist ein begnadeter Künstler mit einer großen Karriere vor sich und später werde ich das Bild für viel Geld an einen bescheuerten Sammler verkaufen.  
J.: lol Genau das wollte ich hören. Ich bin gleich bei Debbie zum Essen eingeladen. Ich wollte mich auch nur bedanken.  
B.: Essen bei Debbie, ja? Dann viel Spaß.  
J.: Werd ich haben. Es gibt Lasagne :-) Ach Brian?  
B.: Hm?  
J.: Ich liebe dich._

"Ich dich auch," flüsterte Brian in die Leere seiner Wohnung. Er schaute auf das Foto neben seinem PC. Gus und Justin saßen vor dem Fernseher und lachten. Lindsay hatte es ihm geschickt.  
Mit einem Kopfschütteln griff Brian seine Schlüssel und verließ seine Wohnung. Er war mit Sean im "Devil's" verabredet. Vielleicht fand er da ja Jemanden, der ihn für ein paar Minuten von einem gewissen blonden Mann ablenken konnte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Der Mann, der vor ihm auf dem schmutzigen Boden des Dark Rooms kniete, war Durchschnitt. Wenn überhaupt, als er eine Zahnspitze fühlte. "Pass auf!" fauchte er wütend und vergrub seine Händen in den kurzen blonden Haaren. Alles was er wollte, war schnell fertig zu werden und zu verschwinden. Doch seine Gedanken fingen wie von selbst an, zu wandern. Das blonde Haar unter seinen Fingern wurde länger, seidiger und voller. Die grünen Augen verwandelten sich in himmelblau, die ihn mit einem Lächeln beobachteten. "Justin!" keuchte Brian leise, als er kam. Ohne weiter auf den Mann vor ihm zu achten, knöpfte Brian seine enge Lederhose zu.

"Das ging schnell," bemerkte Sean, als Brian zu ihm an die Bar kam. Er nickte dem Barkeeper zu, der ihm wortlos ein Bier reichte. Brian nahm einen tiefen Schluck. "Du bist heute ziemlich ruhig." Brian sah Sean an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Der große Brite zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es stimmt. Seitdem du dieses Bild bekommen hast, bist du irgendwie schräg drauf." Brian schüttelte den Kopf. "Das bildest du dir ein," antwortete er leise. Sean rollte mit den Augen. "Hat er gesagt, wann er kommt?" Brian schüttelte den Kopf und trank den Rest seines Biers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Justin!" Daphne warf sich ihrem Freund in die Arme und küsste ihn auf beide Wangen. "Mal langsam Daph," lachte Justin und umarmte die schlanke Frau. Sie trug ein elegantes Sommerkleid in leichten Gelbtönen. Wenn er auf Frauen stehen würde... Justin schüttelte den Kopf. Lieber nicht dran denken, dachte er sich innerlich schüttelnd.  
"Komm. Ron wartet draußen beim Wagen. Du wirst natürlich bei uns wohnen. Es macht dir ja nichts aus, dir ein Zimmer mit Rons Bruder Steve zu teilen, oder. Er ist echt nett. Studiert auch Medizin, aber er will mal Kinderarzt werden..." Schweigend und etwas überfordert folgte Justin Daphne aus dem Flughafen, auf den großen Parkplatz. "...Anne und Marie. Die Beiden machen mich wahnsinnig. Wenigstens auf eine Farbe konnten sie sich einigen. Dort ist es!" sagte sie und zeigte auf einen roten BMW.

Ein großer Mann Anfang 30 lehnte lässig an der Tür. Eine Sonnenbrille verdeckte die Augen und auf dem kurzen schwarzen Haar, saß eine Baseballkappe der Seattle Mariners. "Du musst Justin sein," sagte er lächelnd und streckte seine Hand aus. Er sprach mit dem leichten Akzent eines gebürtigen Texaners. Justin schüttelte die Hand. "Genau und du vermutlich Ron." Daphne half Justin sein Gepäck im Kofferraum zu verstauen, bevor alle 3 in den Wagen stiegen. "Hast du Hunger," fragte Ron mit einem Blick in den Rückspiegel. "Machst du Witze?" fragte Justin. Ron grinste. "Stimmt, Daphne erwähnte etwas. Dann mal los, bevor du verhungerst."

Das Restaurant war gemütlich und das Essen köstlich. Justin aß Lachs mit frischen Bandnudeln und hörte aufmerksam dem liebevollen Geplänkel der beiden Verlobten zu. Ron schien ein wirklich angenehmer Mann zu sein. Aus seinen Telefonaten mit Daph wusste er, dass der Texaner seit kurzem Assistenzarzt in Seattle City Hospital war. Seine Eltern hatten eine große Ranch in Texas. Außer Steve, hatte Ron noch zwei weitere Brüder: Mark und Anthony. Mark lebte in New York und arbeitete als Architekt, Anthony war Musiker und spielte in einer Blues Gruppe in New Orleans. Steve war der einzige Sohn, der daheim in Texas geblieben war.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Und, was hältst du von ihm?" fragte Daphne als sie zusammen im Wohnzimmer saßen. Ron war zurück zum Flughafen gefahren, um Steve abzuholen, so dass die beiden Freunde endlich ein wenig Zeit für sich hatten.  
Justin sah sich verstohlen in dem hellen Raum um. Die Wohnung war im 10. Stock eines modernen Hochhauses. Große, helle Räume, viel Platz. "Justin," quengelte Daphne. Der Blonde grinste. "Er ist toll. Und total in dich verliebt." Daphne kicherte. "Nicht wahr. Ach, Ron ist so wundervoll. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, seine Frau zu werden." "Pff," schnaubte Justin. "Du bist nur scharf auf die Flitterwochen. 2 Wochen in die Dominikanische Republik, beneidenswert." Justin gähnte herzhaft und Daphne sah ihn schuldbewusst an. "Du bist erschöpft. Leg dich doch ein bisschen hin. Ich weck dich, wenn Steve hier ist."

_So, wie versprochen hier noch mal die korriegiert Fassung. Einen lieben Dank dafür an meine Beta Steffi:))_


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Wie die Zeit vergeht**

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Daphnes Hochzeit war wunderschön und Justin genoss die Zeit, die er mit seiner besten Freundin verbringen konnte. Danach kam der Geburtstag seiner Mutter. Justin hatte in Seattle ein Portrait von ihr angefertigt. Seiner Mutter traten die Tränen in die Augen, als er es ihr überreichte.  
Dann kam der große Tag: Sein Vorstellungsgespräch bei Media Future, einer jungen Firma die sich auf Animationen und Comics spezialisiert hatte. Zwar nicht sein Traumjob, aber für den Anfang sicher nicht schlecht. Daniel Crow war Mitte 40, etwas „vollschlank", beginnende Glatze und seine Augen hatte immer einen gehetzten Ausdruck, als würde er sich nach Verfolgern umsehen. Ashley Smith, seine junge Partnerin in der Agentur, war eine sympathische Farbige, Ende 30.

Die Beiden sahen sich interessiert seine Mappe an. Er hatte neben einigen Portraits vor allem die Skizzen zu den Rage-Comics mitgenommen. Ashley nickte. „Wirklich gut!" meinte Ashley, als sie eine Skizze von Rage in die Hand nahm. „Gab es ein Modell?" Justin nickte und errötete leicht. „Mein damaliger... Partner. Michael, er schreibt die Texte für Rage, fanden ihn perfekt für die Rolle." Ashley nickte lächelnd. „Wenn er nur halb so gut aussieht, wie Rage..." „Nun Mr. Taylor," unterbrach Crow die Beiden, dem das Thema sichtlich unangenehm war. „Ashley und ich werden uns beraten. Wir haben noch einige andere Bewerber, mit denen wir uns treffen, bevor wir eine Entscheidung fällen können. Wir melden uns dann bei Ihnen." Crow schüttelte Justin die Hand und schob ihn sanft, aber bestimmt, aus dem Raum.

„Andere Bewerber?" frage Ashley mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Davon weiß ich gar nichts." „Nun.." stammelte Daniel. „Ich finde, wir sollten uns noch etwas Zeit lassen. Vielleicht sollten wir dem jungen Peters eine Chance geben." „Warum?" fragte Ashley erstaunt. „Justin ist perfekt, jung, talentiert, intelligent. Hast du sein Zeugnis gesehen?" Daniel schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Der Junge jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. Und dann dieser Comic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Ich glaube nicht, dass aus dem Job was wird," murmelte Justin in seiner Bar. Er und Emmet saßen im Woodys. Emmet, wie immer, mit einem leuchtenden Cosmo vor sich. „Wieso, Schätzchen. Wer könnte deinem Charme schon widerstehen," flirtete er mit einem gekonnten Augenaufschlag. Gegen seinen Willen musste Justin grinsen. Er war froh, einen Freund wie Emmet zu haben. „Dieser Crow, der Chef des Ganzen, mochte mich nicht. Er hat mich die ganze Zeit angesehen, als wäre ich ein Insekt. Und als er dann Rage gesehen hat. Ich glaube nicht, dass er sehr liberal ist. Ashley war allerdings nett." Emmet zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „So und wer ist dieser Ashley" Sah er gut aus"  
Justin grinste. „Ashley ist Crows Partnerin in der Agentur. Er hat das Geld, sie die Ideen." Emmet legte Justin eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Vielleicht hat sie ja dann mehr zu sagen, als du denkst.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_„Du warst diese Woche nicht im Chat. Muss ich mir Sorgen machen? Oder befolgst du meinen Rat und genießt deine freie Zeit? Ich werde die ganze nächste Woche in Italien sein und wenig Zeit haben. Melde dich, sobald du Nachricht von Media Future hast.  
Brian"_

Die Nachricht war kurz und knapp, eben typisch Brian. Er schrieb eine kurze Mail, das alles ok sein und er immer noch nichts gehört hatte. Er wünschte Brian viel Spaß in Italien.  
Justin seufzte und griff nach den Tickets, die neben dem Computer lagen. Er strich über das Papier. So lange er keine definitive Absage erhält, konnte er nicht fliegen. Immerhin bestand die winzig kleine Chance, das er den Job doch noch bekam. Kopfschüttelnd legte er die Tickets wieder zurück und schaltete den Computer aus. Vielleicht würde er noch ein paar Skizzen für den neuen Rage fertig bekommen.

Michael und er hatten vor ein paar Monaten beschlossen, ihren Superhelden wiederzubeleben. Beide konnten das zusätzliche Einkommen der Comics gut gebrauchen. Außerdem liebte es Justin, Rage zu zeichnen.

Das Telefon unterbrach schließlich den wenig erfolgreichen Versuch, den neuen Bösewicht („Laserbird", ein blöder Name wie Justin fand, aber Michael fand ihn lustig und einfallsreich) aufs Papier zu bringen. Froh über die Unterbrechung nahm Justin ab.  
„Hallo"  
„Hallo Justin. Hier ist Lindsay. Ich hab mich gefragt, ob du heute Abend vielleicht auf Gus aufpassen kannst. Mel und ich haben Theaterkarten geschenkt bekommen und würden wirklich gerne gehen"  
„Natürlich. Du weißt, wie gern ich auf Gus aufpasse. Gegen 7"  
Lindsay seufzte erleichtert: „Du bist ein Schatz. Wir sehen uns dann um 7!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gus war ein aufgeweckter Junge. Von dem Moment, in dem Justin durch die Tür trat, hing der Junge an seinen Fersen und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Vor zwei Wochen war er aus England wiedergekommen. Es war das erste Mal, dass er ganz alleine in einem Flugzeug geflogen war und der 6jährige kam sich seitdem sehr erwachsen vor.  
„Hi, Justin", begrüßte Melanie ihn und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Lindsay, wir müssen los!" rief sie ungeduldig nach oben. Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln sah sie Justin an. „Tut mir leid, aber wir müssen gleich los. Gus hat schon gegessen, aber wir haben für dich etwas Auflauf in den Kühlschrank getan. Du kannst ihn dir warm machen." Lindsay kam in diesem Moment die Treppe heruntergestürzt. Auch sie hauchte Justin einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie sich vor Gus hinkniete. „Und du bist artig und hörst auf Justin, verstanden!" Gus nickte ernsthaft und gab seiner Mutter einen kleinen Kuss. Lindsay strich ihm übers Haar und stand auf.  
„Viel Spaß Justin!" riefen die beiden Frauen, als sie schließlich ins wartende Taxi stiegen. Gus und Justin winkten den Beiden hinterher, bis das Auto um die Ecke verschwand.

„Na, was machen wir beiden Männer jetzt?" fragte Justin den Jungen. Der ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn in sein Zimmer. Stolz zeigte er einen Spielzeugtrecker mit Anhänger. Justin nickte und begutachtete das Spielzeug. „Hat mir Daddy geschenkt," erklärte er und nahm das Auto aus Justins Hand. Justin lächelte. „Hat es dir bei deinem Daddy gefallen?" fragte er.  
Gus nickte aufgeregt. „Wir waren im Zoo und alle Autos fahren da falsch. Daddy sagt, die Briten spinnen!" Justin lachte. Typisch Brian. „Wir waren auch in einem Museum mit ganz vielen Bildern. Daddy hat gesagt, das es dir gefallen würde. Ich fand die Bilder langweilig. Ich kann viel schöner malen!"

_So, ein neues Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch (mal ganz unauffällig mit dem Zaunpfahl auf den Review-Button zeigen)_. Im Moment schreibe ich grade das nächste Kapitel für die Paris-Geschichte und das neue Kapitel für meine House-Fanfic ist auch so gut wie fertig:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Wiedersehen**

_„Sehr geehrter Mr. Taylor,_

_wir danken Ihnen für Ihre Bewerbung und Ihr Interesse an unserer Firma. Leider müssen wir Ihnen mitteilen, dass wir die Stelle an einen anderen Bewerber vergeben haben. Wir wünschen Ihnen weiterhin viel Erfolg!_

_Daniel Crow"_

Justin ließ den Brief sinken. Er hatte es geahnt. Nach dem Bewerbungsgespräch und der offensichtlichen Abneigung von Crow, hatte er mit der Absage gerechnet. Trotzdem tat es weh. Der Job wäre Ideal gewesen und hätte ihm mit Sicherheit Spaß gemacht. So würde er vermutlich in irgendeiner Galerie hinterm Schreibtisch enden. Er seufzte und lehnte sich in die Polster des Sofas. Im Geiste ging Justin seinen Terminplan für die nächsten Wochen durch. Wenn der Job schon außer Reichweite war, konnte er wenigstens an seinem Liebesleben etwas ändern, dachte er.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Er hatte Brian nichts erzählt, weder von der Absage noch von seinen Reiseplänen. Seinen Freunden und seiner Familie hatte er erzählt, er würde auf ein Seminar fahren. Nur Daphne wusste, wo er wirklich hinfuhr. Sie hatte tief geseufzt und gesagt, wie romantisch das wäre. Justin hatte nur gegrinst.

Nach einem eher langweiligen Flug, die Filmauswahl war unter aller Kanone, landete er schließlich in London. Es regnete. Oh Wunder, oh Wunder, dachte Justin als er in den grauen Himmel blickte. Der Wind fuhr ihm unangenehm unter die dünne Sommerjacke. Justin erschauderte und sah sich suchend nach einem Taxi um.

Die Fahrt zur Vangard-Filiale dauerte gute 10 Minuten. Der Taxifahrer, ein Inder, redete ununterbrochen auf ihn ein. Endlich hielten sie vor einem Neubau mit riesigen Glasfenstern. Unten war ein Fotostudio untergebracht, ein Nebeneingang führte zu den anderen Etagen. Justin schulterte seinen Rucksack (sein restliches Gepäck war sicher im Schließfach am Flughafen verstaut) und klingelte bei „Vangard & Partners London"

Im Flur wäre er fast mit einem großen, schlanken Mann zusammengestoßen. „Sorry," murmelte Justin. „Kein Problem," erwiederte der Andere lächelnd. „Wohin wollen Sie?" „Ich... ich wollte zu Mr. Kinney." Der Mann nickte und grinste plötzlich. „Du bist Justin!" Justin nickte erstaunt. „Sean!", sagte sein Gegenüber und reichte ihm die Hand. „Brian ist noch ca. eine halbe Stunde in einem Meeting, aber lass dich von May nicht abwimmeln. Sein Büro ist das Letzte auf der linken Seite," sagte er mit einem Zwinkern. Justin nickte dankend und sah Sean hinterher.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brians Büro war, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Helle Holzmöbel, viel Glas. Wenn man den Raum betrat, fiel der Blick zu aller erst auf sein Bild. Mit klopfendem Herzen stand er vor seinem Geschenk. Brian hatte es wirklich aufgehängt und noch dazu für jeden sichtbar!

Auf dem Schreibtisch stand ein gerahmtes Foto von Gus als Baby. Er lag auf seiner Lieblingsdecke im Wohnzimmer von Linds und Mel und schaute mit einem zahnlosen Lachen in die Kamera. Justin setzte sich auf den schwarzen Lehnstuhl und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er war wirklich hier, in London! Und in ein paar Minuten würde er Brian endlich wiedersehen. Der ganze Stress und das schlechte Gefühl wegen der Absage, fielen von ihm ab und zurück blieb ein warmes Kribbeln in seinem Bauch. 4 Jahre hatte er Brian nicht gesehen, nur selten seine Stimme gehört. Keine Küsse, keine Berührungen, kein gar nichts.

Von draußen näherten sich Schritte und durch die Tür waren leise Stimme zu hören. Justin stand auf, nur um sich gleich wieder hinzusetzten. Was sollte er sagen? Sollte er Brian umarmen, ihn küssen? Auf hundert verschiedene Arten hatte er sich ihr Wiedersehen vorgestellt, doch jetzt wo es soweit war, schien sein Kopf leer zu sein.  
Mit unsicheren Bewegung stand er schließlich doch auf und stellte sich ans Fenster. Die Klinke wurde von außen heruntergedrückt. Justin hielt den Atem an...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Wir sehen uns dann beim Shooting?" fragte Alberts. Brian nickte und schüttelte ihm die Hand. „Gott sei Dank!" murmelte er, als der Kunde außer Reichweite war. Tom Alberts war anstrengend. Seine hilflosen Flirtversuche mit Brian zerrten an dessen Nerven. May, seine Aushilfssekretärin, sah ihn etwas verschüchtert an und sagte dann leise: „Sie haben Besuch." Brian nickte seufzend. „Verschieben Sie das Meeting mit Grass & Partner auf nächste Woche, ich muss mit Alberts am Donnerstag zum Shooting und Händchenhalten." May nickte nur ohne ihm in die Augen zu blicken.

Brian betrat sein Büro und ließ sich seufzend hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder. Seinen Besucher hatte er schon wieder vergessen. Er schloss müde die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. Mit den sanften Fingern, die ein paar Minuten später, über seine Schläfen fuhren hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er wollte sich aufrichten, doch die Finger fühlten sich zu gut an. Er seufzte. „Gut," fragte Justin leise. Brian nickte.

„Du hast den Job also nicht bekommen," sagte Brian nach einer Weile. Die Massage stockte einen Moment. „Nein," erwiderte er nur leise und massierte weiter mit kreisenden Bewegungen Brians Stirn. „Deren Verlust," sagte Brian und richtete sich auf. Justins Hände glitten zu seinen Schultern. Brian drehte sich mit seinem Stuhl um, so dass er dem Blonden endlich ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Justin hatte sich kaum verändert. Seine Haare waren etwas länger und das Kindliche verschwand langsam.

Mit einem Ruck zog er den Blonden zu sich auf den Schoß. „Hey," flüsterte er. Justin schenkte ihm sein „Sunshine"-Lächeln und flüsterte: „Hey." „Ich hätte dich abgeholt," sagte Brian leise und fuhr durch Justins Haar. Es war genauso weich und seidig, wie in seiner Erinnerung. Ob er immer noch so schmeckte, wie damals, fragte er sich. „Ich wollte dich überraschen," antwortete Justin und schlang seine Arme um Brians Hals. Der nickte und schaute den jungen Mann weiter an. Justin grinste. „Wirst du mich auch irgendwann küssen, oder muss ich mir jemand Anderen suchen?" Brian grinste ebenfalls und zog Justin zu sich um ihn endlich richtig zu begrüßen.

_So, ist zwar ein kurzes Kapitel, aber irgendwie hat der Schluß so gut gepasst;) Ich hoffe es gefällt euch._


End file.
